


Sexual Lion King

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Marijuana, Marijuana Brownies, Molly - Freeform, Neil Cicierega References, Oral Sex, Possibly Actually Ecstasy, Possibly Seeking Help At The End of This Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Sex while Under the Influence, Sexual Lion King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Lorenz tries to stop Byleth from OD'ing after Jeralt's death. Byleth pitches he joins her in the drug use. Things get blurry after that.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 3





	Sexual Lion King

Sexual Lion King

_-_-_-_

"Byleth?! What are you doing? Do you want to get expelled?!" Lorenz approached Byleth as she was down in the basement chewing on an edible reefer brownie. 

"Just relax your pretty little face. It was an experiment Claude told me to make. I have some Mollys as well we could take to combine it with," Byleth said dismissively as she shared some pills with him and patting down the seat next to her on the couch. 

"Byleth, I get it. Your Dad was very important to you. But what you're doing is dangerous! Why risk it? This won't bring your Dad back!" Lorenz sat down a bit obediently, his eyes focused on Byleth for a bit before being offered a Starbucks Frappucino bottle that he attempted to quietly decline. 

"You gotta have something to drink with. Coffee's all I got. Besides, you like coffee ice cream, right?" Byleth changed the subject a little too quickly for Lorenz's taste. 

"Byleth, if I were to get high with you using THESE pills, I want it to be with a drink that won't make me jittery!" Lorenz couldn't help but grow irritated by that, "Besides! I understand you're an orphan now, but that doesn't mean you need to waste your life away with this stuff!"

"Then stop me from OD'ing, ya coward," Byleth said as she nibbled on her brownie, took one of the pills in the package before taking a swig of her Frappucino. 

"How? How can I tell you to stop drugging yourself?!" Lorenz asked irritably. 

Byleth smirked, as she finished ingesting the brownie and the pill. She then took another pill, took another swig and then attempted to kiss Lorenz and orally transfer these items into his mouth. He almost wanted to gag but the fact it was his old friend's lips and Starbucks Frappucino wasn't actually that bad… Lorenz merely just swallowed the pills as he was caught off guard. 

"Thanks for being there for me." Byleth replied as she began to kiss him further. 

"Byleth, I…" Lorenz said as his head was already beginning to spin. 

"Well that was quick. I wonder when it'll kick in for me," Byleth replied as she then turned on some music. It was a mix between Marvin Gaye's instrumentals with Elton John's version of the Lion King song 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. Lorenz felt his body began to chill from this, his eyes now focused on Byleth and all of her features. 

"Byleth… This is going to sound weird. Ahhh… I want to… Taste you more. Can I?" Lorenz slurred his words, his eyes getting dry and heavy as he attempted to try and keep composed. 

"Dude, are you okay?" Byleth asked as she was wondering what happened to the guy that was scolding her for recreational drug use after the death of her Dad. 

"Byleth… Am I hot?" Lorenz asked, "Be honest with me. I just… just…"

Byleth laid Lorenz on the couch as she felt his head. 

"I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore Lorenz, but you're tripping balls HARD," Byleth replied. 

"Am I? Well I guess… Ah… Why you look so delectable… Ah…" 

Byleth couldn't help but chuckle at Lorenz in this state. But she saw the signs. If they're stoned like this, she can't do anything with them because they're not consenting. 

"Byleth. Am I dying?" Lorenz asked as he looked at her like Nala looked at Simba during the original 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' musical number. Byleth gulped. 

"I don't think so man. I think you just need to rest," Byleth replied, "It'll be all over soon. Don't worry."

Byleth decided what needed to be done was to go upstairs to grab a water, but was stopped by Lorenz's hand. 

"Byleth… Before I pass on and you lay me to rest… I insist… Please make love to me," Lorenz said as his eyes were almost the same puppy-dog eyes he makes whenever he wants to ask his Dad for something that he would say no to otherwise. Difference was, his eyes were hella dilated. 

Byleth chuckled, "Lorenz, you're just high. Calm down."

But she knew Lorenz wouldn't take no for an answer. He was a pampered rich brat after all. So she sat down and tried to find something that they could do to pass the time. Then she thought about it. Something that she can just disguise as aftertaste for the drugs when Lorenz sobers up again. 

"Here. I'll let you eat me out first, and then when you're not satisfied, we can go further," Byleth replied. 

Lorenz saw Byleth drop her pants down as she sat on the couch with her bare cheeks up against the cloth, her gonads being served like they were on a platter. If this were sober Lorenz, there would have been a snide comment about how it was unsanitary and disgusting. But not this high-off-his-kite-Lorenz who was hornier than what Byleth anticipated. 

And soon, as she looked up and Lorenz began to sink his tongue into her slit… 

_ Can you feeeeeel the looooove tonight. _

Byleth saw a vision of her Dad and Byleth knew right away the drugs were finally kicking in for her too. It was funnily after the chorus began for Elton John. 

"Byleth. Remember who you are," were the words this Jeralt told her, granted it sounded more like James Earl Jones as Mufasa more than her actual father, but she didn't give a fuck. She was just cracking into laughter that this was how the ghost of her father was watching her that night. 

_-_-_-_

Lorenz woke up naked next to Byleth with a pounding headache. He gasped in horror for a bit as he looked down and saw the hickies all over him. He then groaned. 

"I should have warned Byleth I was like this when I ever take any form of drugs," Lorenz placed a palm over his head shaking his head as any woman does before her walk of shame. 

Byleth woke up to that comment as she rose out of her position, her T-shirt barely on most of her body with her bra wet with what Lorenz hoped was sweat. 

"Lorenz, remind me never to let you take drugs again. You were quite the cat in heat and I took awful advantage of that," Byleth commented as she looked down in her own shame. 

"Well, my point now stands even further. Drugs are bad," Lorenz huffed impatiently as he crossed his arms. 

"I think my Dad would be happy you were my first time though. Next time however, I hope we're both sober," Byleth replied. 

Lorenz looked at her puzzled, "You mean… You want to… Do all of this again?" 

"Why the fuck not? You really got into it after I submitted to horny-and-high you's baby-faced demands… or more like you submitted to horny-and-high you's demands," Byleth replied. 

"Then promise me now that you'll stay sober and I'll try to get my Father's approval for you to marry me," Lorenz said. 

"Why stop there? Why not tell me to at least stay sober before the honeymoon at least?" Byleth asked. 

And like that Lorenz had to thank Claude for giving Byleth drugs for them to share for this specific occasion. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Lorenz and Byleth get high to Neil Cicierega's Sexual Lion King. This the origins of this fan fiction. I am sorry to disappoint.


End file.
